Her Name was Amelia
by TheInvisibleLlama
Summary: The Doctor tells Oswin, his new companion, all about the Girl Who Waited. His Amelia Pond. Contains 11/Amy. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Her name was Amelia...**

**A/N: This is a one shot about the Doctor telling Oswin (his new companion) about Amy... and yes, there will be some 11/Amy. So, enjoy! :) Oh, and in this fanfic how Oswin became human again isn't really explored, as that isn't what the fanfic is about. However, it does explore a lot about the Doctor's emotions and feelings about different things... Anyway, I'll just stop rambling and let you read it for yourself :)**

**Disclaimer: Well, its pretty obvious I don't own Doctor Who :) **

"So, I can come with you?" The delight in Oswin's voice was just as carefree and perky as the day he had first heard her voice on the Dalek spaceship. The Doctor knew he needed someone like her in his life. Someone lively and cheerful. Someone to help him forget... no, not forget. He didn't want to forget. But someone to help him heal.

He wasn't sure if he ever would heal. Amelia Pond. The girl who waited for him. How could he ever heal from the wound she had left open? She was gone. Never to return.

And yet he still brought Oswin with him. Even after everything travelling with him put his friends through, he still took this young girl with him. Why? Why not let her live out her life happily? He was a selfish old man. Was this how he honoured his Amy? In one door, out the other? Amy was gone, so in comes Oswin? The hatred he felt for himself was prominent.

"Um, Doctor? I _can _come with you...?"

"Um, yes... yes, I suppose..." The Doctor tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong? Woah, chinboy, don't go back on your offer _now_!" Only then did Oswin seem to remember that at the Asylum the Doctor had had friends with him.

"Did they not make it out of the Asylum on time?" she whispered, in a quiet, respectful voice.

"No, no, they did... something else happened. Long story... bad day. Bad stuff happened... they... I..." he trailed off, and the Doctor tried to hold back the tears.

"What? I mean, if you want to talk about it... Sorry, you probably don't... But I'd like to know..."

"Well... it's... complicated. There are these creatures, and they... send you back in time if you get touched by them. And, well... Rory, her husband, he did. So she, on purpose, got touched so she could be with him."

"I'm... so sorry. But, I must say... that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard someone do."

"_Excuse _me?" The Doctor had no idea what she could possibly mean.

"She did that all out of love for her husband. She couldn't live without him. That's... beautiful. And, just think, they are together. That's what matters. They still lived."

The Doctor smiled softly. He really liked Oswin. He could see how much she would help him.

"Tell me about her. I saw her with my Dalek eye stalk on the Asylum, but... tell me about her." That sentence took him by surprise. What was there to say? _Everything, _a voice in his head said. _Tell her everything. _

"Her name was Amelia. She... I met her when she was only seven. She was a Scottish girl in an English village, with fiery hair and a crack in her bedroom wall... and that was how our adventures began. I... I promised her five minutes but I came back twelve years late. By that time she was... well, she was nineteen. Then I was another two years... don't ask, and so she waited... fourteen years. The girl who waited." The Doctor sniffed, rubbed his eyes and continued.

"And the adventures we had. Oh, she was magnificent. Just... glorious. She was funny, adventurous... everything. She made up my world. She was... _is... _sealed on my heart. Forever. I was running to her."

"You loved her." _What? What did Oswin just say?_

"No... no, of course not... she was my friend... I..." The Doctor stuttered, caught off guard.

"You can tell me," Oswin said gently. "I can just tell by your voice."

What should he say? Oswin had discovered something he had never admitted to anyone, not even himself. It had been pushed to the back of his mind, but now... now it was unearthed.

And it just made it even more painful.

How could he say yes, when doing so would be multiplying his pain? Amelia was gone. He would never see her again. Now was not the time to admit that whenever he had looked at her, his heart had filled with love. Whenever he had been away from her, he missed her desperately. Whenever she had hugged him, he had never wanted to let go. How she was his world. Amelia Pond. The fairytale girl.

He felt Oswin's arms around him. There was nothing to do but to embrace the comfort Oswin offered him.

"It's okay... You've got me. I'll... take care of you. You'll get through this, I promise."

Oswin would help him. He was certain of that. She already was helping him. He could see her travelling with him. His friend. They would be nothing more, nothing less. The Doctor couldn't face another companion he fell for. But that wouldn't happen with Oswin. Everything about her said 'friend'.

And for once, the Doctor was being comforted. For once, he had let his guard down. 

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it; please review, as I would love to know what you thought of this! :) **


End file.
